


Shopping for a Blue Christmas

by Caiti (Caitriona_3)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Christmas gift, I'll Be Home For Christmas, Multi, mcuchristmasexchange2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/pseuds/Caiti
Summary: Darcy muses on her relationship with two very special men as she muses on what to get them for Christmas
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 26
Kudos: 87
Collections: MCU Christmas Exchange





	Shopping for a Blue Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elysiumwaits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysiumwaits/gifts).



> Okay, so one of the prompts I got included the song "I'll Be Home for Christmas" and somehow this is where my brain went. Hopefully my giftee likes their present.
> 
> So I didn't tag it really because the crossover is **almost** nonexistent, but there's definitely a crossover. I'll note it at the end if you didn't guess it, but since I wasn't trying to hide it . . . _*shrugs*_ (It's getting late and I'm a little buzzed on Crown, so I'm not as funny as I think I am, I'm sure.)

They shouldn’t have worked. 

Darcy Lewis strolled along the shops of Fifth Avenue, her amused blue eyes hidden behind her large sunglasses. She still needed to finish some last minute shopping before finally going home. It had been several weeks since she last saw her team and she had plans for this holiday season. Plans that involved moving out of their constant flirtation. Fun as it might be, she’d settled her mind and Christmas seemed like the perfect time to take the next step.

No one expected the three of them to work as a team. Clint Barton, one of S.H.I.E.L.D.’s best operatives and assassins, slid between light and shadow like a performer on display. He could move from the silence of a knife in the dark to the glittering lights of high society. James Barnes, former HYDRA asset and current free agent, walked in the shadows, a boogeyman of the underground and a nightmare for many of the world’s leading intelligence agents. She formed the third point of their little triangle - a young woman from out of nowhere who should never have graced the stage of this underbelly of society. And yet . . . here she stood, walking side-by-side with her partners. Few dreamed they would not only survive, but turn into the most successful team any agency had seen in years.

A jewelry store caught her attention and she turned in to see if she could find the items she wanted.

_I'm dreaming tonight of a place I love_  
_Even more than I usually do_

Meeting them in the New Mexico desert managed to set her life on an unexpected course, but one she wouldn’t have changed for the world.

“Leaving might be a better idea.”

At the words, Darcy sent a quick grin over her shoulder at the rugged man standing in the doorway. “Of course it would,” she agreed, her eyes doing a quick sweep over him, “but do you really see Jane abandoning ship?” With his bow still strapped to his back and his arms folded over his chest, she decided he didn’t plan to interfere with her current work. So her fingers continued to fly over her tablet as she sent a series of commands that would ensure any S.H.I.E.L.D. reports would be copied to her own handlers.

“So why aren’t you helping with the evacuation?”

And there spoke her second follower. Taller than the first, he stood in the shadows cast by the buildings. Cold blue eyes flickered between her and the action on Main Street, but she could see his eyes narrowing on her tablet. Turning just enough to veil the screen, Darcy winked at him. “I think they’ve got that covered, don’t you?”

“You’re not a college student.”

His calm accusation fell into the space between them and her lips twitched. “I’m not **just** a college student,” she corrected. 

That caused the first man to stir, shifting his feet in an uneasy shuffle. “Who do you work for?”

“Really, Agent Barton,” she huffed, locking her tablet and tucking it into her every present bag. “Why doesn’t S.H.I.E.L.D. keep an eye on all the genius level scientists in their purview? No one paid Doctor Foster any attention until the big guy came to town . . . and **now** you want to start getting fussy?”

“She was considered a crackpot,” he pointed out.

“A dreamer,” his companion agreed.

“Yes, yes, Agent Barnes.” She rolled her eyes. “I’m pretty sure Einstein faced that at one time too . . . and look where he took the world, hmm?”

“So who are you?” Barnes demanded.

“Darcy Lewis,” she replied, a cheeky grin crossing her face as something blew up behind them. “College student, assistant to Doctor Jane Foster.” Impatience furrowed his dark expression and she gave a small chuckle. “And agent for U.N.C.L.E.,” she continued, pulling out her identification. “Authorized to inform S.H.I.E.L.D. of such just this morning.”

Both men blinked. “Seriously?” Barton demanded. “U.N.C.L.E.?”

“Welcome to **my** operation, gentlemen.”

_And although I know it's a long road back_  
_I promise you_  
_I'll be home for Christmas_  
_You can count on me_

Perhaps she shouldn’t have been so amused by their surprise, but how often did a girl get to admit to pulling one over on two of the world’s best intelligence operatives? Not that she should brag too much. After all, she’d been trained by some of the best - and no better place to learn than in the home. 

As the daughter of three of the world’s finest operatives, she’d learned early how to spot trouble, play a role, hotwire a car, and remember everything she saw or heard. Her parents didn’t necessarily want her to follow in their footsteps - indeed, her Papa tried to dissuade her more than once - but once she’d made up her mind, they ratcheted her training into high gear.

“If we can survive decades during the Cold War,” her Daddy told her, “then we’ll be damned if you’re not going to survive at the same job.”

So she learned, soaking up everything they taught her with a cheerful love for all of it. 

Thanks to her Mama, she’d managed to keep Jane’s van in good working condition despite the lack of extra money for anything other than ‘Science!’ in the woman’s budget. Her Daddy taught her the tricks that convinced everyone she was nothing more than a bored student trying to get six college credits in the easiest way possible. More than that though, his favorite hobby meant she could keep them all fed without becoming bored with the limited selection in the middle of the desert.

And her Papa?

Well, needless to say, people learned early not to bother the colorful young woman as she walked home from a late night in the lab. Funny how putting a few people in the hospital could earn her a reputation. But her favorite lessons from him came from their nights at a chessboard. Darcy learned to play the game and how to use strategy and distraction to win. 

Lessons she’d put to good use with her team . . . and she intended to win her game this Christmas.

  
_Please have snow and mistletoe_  
_And presents by the tree_

One hand trailed across the glass case as she eyed the rings within it.

As unconventional relationships went, she rather thought theirs to be a beautiful balance. None of them felt the need for marriage – their commitment went so much deeper than any piece of paper they might get from the city. Bonds of blood spilled and death shared linked them, but more . . . the intangible bonds of mind and spirit wove them into a picture where the sum of the parts truly outweighed its individual components.

Now she wanted something to mark that bond, those connections.

_Christmas eve will find me_  
_Where the love light gleams_  
_I'll be home for Christmas_  
_If only in my dreams_

The Loki Affair, as her parents called it, threatened to tear their fledgling partnership apart by destroying one of them. When that slimy bastard from outer space showed up and made off with Clint, they should have been informed immediately. That didn’t happen. Nick Fury all but refused to share any intel with them.

 **Most** of his people followed his lead. 

Slippery snake might have pulled off keeping it in house too . . . if not for her team’s connections to other players in the game. Damn fool – for a director, he clearly didn’t have a complete read on his agents. Natasha Romanoff, Hawkeye’s partner and the former trainee of the Winter Soldier, called them on her way to India. She might not be able to go after Clint, but she could set the chase in motion and she did.

The knock on Darcy’s door interrupted her current rant about S.H.I.E.L.D.’s high-handed tendencies that sent Jane off to Norway for who knew what damn reason. She’d already set her own people into tracking down a potential cause when the heavy thud came at her door. Pulling out her gun, she kept it low beside her as she moved to peer out the peephole.

“Well, isn’t this interesting?” she noted when she opened the door. 

“Natasha called.” Bucky didn’t even bother to make a face at her weapon. “Barton’s been compromised.”

One long slow blink made up her first answer as a fire of worry and anger began to kindle in her gut. “Excuse me?” Her Daddy would be proud of her poise.

“He’s been taken – and the alien jackass managed to brainwash him.”

Turning away, she left the door open for him to follow as she hurried to her bedroom to grab her go-bag. “Get the safe open,” she ordered. “I know you’ve already cracked it once.”

“You need better locks,” he replied, not attempting to deny it.

“When we find Clint and bring him home, you can look into that.”

She came out of the bedroom to find him pulling weapons and supplies out of the safe. He lifted a brow at her. “You plan to let me set up your security?”

“Why not?” Darcy dropped her bag on the couch. “You’ve got the skill set.” 

“Little odd, don’t you think, Doll?” He shifted the electronics out of the way to examine the handguns. “Putting me in charge of it?”

“I’m taking advantage of you,” she shrugged, spreading her hands. “And if you set it up, then I can quit having to reprogram it when you get a whim to check the contents.” Not even the slightest hint of shame showed in his brief smirk. “Exactly,” she nodded. “You can do it. This just saves me time and frustration.”

“Lazy.” Bucky gave an approving hum at her Glock 34. “I’ll take this one, yes?”

“If you’d like.” Amusement danced in her eyes. “My Papa would approve your choice.”

He froze, eyes sliding over to meet hers. “Should I be expecting the bullet soon?”

“Only if you intend to hurt me, Solider . . . and you’re not planning to do that, right?” When he shook his head, she smiled. “Then you’ve got nothing to worry about.” She grabbed her bag and a backup Taser. “Now, let’s go retrieve our Hawk, shall we?”

_I'll be home for Christmas_  
_You can count on me_

“Blue,” she murmured as she made her way around the countertops. Her mind took in the varying shades as she considered which one might be best to represent them. “It should be blue.” A sales person moved forward, but she waved him away. Until she’d decided, she certainly didn’t need any help from some stranger. But what blue should she pick?

Bucky’s eyes flashed through her mind and her lips curved. Stone blue made for a gorgeous color when they stared at her, but somehow she didn’t think she could find the right shade of gemstone to express the trust they shared. Besides, they needed something that matched all three of them. 

Tapping the glass, she continued her perusal. 

One of the sapphires caught her eye, the azure blue a perfect match for Clint’s eyes. Such a dark stone with its hidden depths . . . And yet, secrets didn’t darken their bonds any longer. They would never be entirely free of them, but she had faith their team would endure past them.

So, not the darker stones . . . 

“Hmm.” Humming to herself, she took a few more steps and paused at the aquamarines. Beautiful light blue stones so different from stone, azure, or her own slate blue gaze. Pale blue . . . like a drop of the ocean caught in a gem. If she remembered correctly, the stone symbolized hope and ancient sailors used it for luck. Mythology described them as the treasure of mermaids. How very symbolic of the treasure she held – the loyalty of two men who gave it so sparingly.

“Yes,” she decided, leaning over the countertop to stare at the rings. “Definitely these.”

  
_Please have some snow and mistletoe_  
 _And presents by the tree_

Then came the Pierce Affair . . . and really, she should quit thinking in work terms when it came to her men. Old habits die hard, she supposed. Somehow that idiot Pierce turned out to be a high ranking member of HYDRA – with matching access to the code phrases that flipped buried switches in Bucky’s head. In an attempt to assassinate both Nick Fury and Steve Rogers, he’d pressed those buttons and turned on the Winter Soldier.

Again their team should have gone up in flames.

But Darcy had been raised by Cold War spies. If anyone understood how old ties could pull and strangle, it would be her. She received word from her people about the activity in Washington and decided to go retrieve her wayward partner. One quick stop along the way insured her all the backup she would need.

“Hello, Hotshot,” she smiled as Clint climbed into the helicopter. 

“I didn’t tell you about the farm so you could land in my front yard,” he called out as he buckled himself into his seat.

“Games will have to wait, darling,” she replied, nodding to the pilot. “We’ve got a plane to catch.”

“Where are we going?”

“Washington.”

He leaned forward as much as he could. “Thought Rogers and Tasha were handling that?”

“They are,” Darcy nodded. “As much as they can.” Anger burned in her gaze as she twisted around to look at him. “But some _sraka_ turned on the Soldier so we need to go turn him back off. Preferably before he does something that will haunt Bucky.”

Wrath turned his face hard. “Have I mentioned how much I despise brainwashing?”

“I know, lover, but we’ll get him back.” Wicked humor sparkled in her smile. “And then I’m going to enjoy turning them over to Natasha to play with.”

“Do we **have** his off switch?” Clint asked as he sat back to check his weapons. “He wasn’t too keen on us going on a mission to steal them.” He rolled his eyes. “The man’s got to learn to relax – it’s not like breaking in to Russia is difficult.”

“No, just the getting out.” She tucked a lock of hair back. “But yes, we’ve got them.” Her smile turned teasing. “Daddy says ‘hi’ by the way.”

“They’re going to kill us one day, aren’t they?”

“Planning to make me cry, Hawk?” He looked horrified at the very idea, so she gave him a warm look still lined with that teasing glint. “Then you have nothing to worry about. Right now all we have to worry about is getting our Soldier back.”

_Christmas Eve will find me_  
_Where the love light gleams_  
_I'll be home for Christmas_  
_If only in my dreams_

“Not the sapphires?”

Darcy’s smile deepened as strong arms slid around her waist. “Sapphires won’t really work.”

“All that dark blue,” Clint murmured, his voice soft and warm in her ear. “With their depths and shadows and secret hearts?”

“Maybe for a job sometime,” she allowed.

“Lapis lazuli?” Bucky offered when he came to lean against the counter beside them. “If you’re intent on something blue?”

“No, I think the aquamarines work best for what I’ve got in mind.” Her fingers brushed over the glass as she considered them. Plans and ideas ran through her head – when they might wear them . . . or, indeed, **could** wear them. She felt no surprise at the men finding her early. Somehow she doubted she’d found all of the tracking devices in her clothes or belongings. “Light and translucent, almost see through really.” 

“If that’s what you’re looking for, then why not diamonds?” 

Clint’s question, though both men looked at her – she shifted enough to bring both of their faces into full view. “Diamonds don’t really fit us, do they?” Darcy pointed out. “All clear and hard and cutting.”

“Us, Doll?” 

“OF course.” Something both tender and heated lit her smile and she saw both men come to attention, their gazes focusing with a deeper emotion. “I’m looking for us. Christmas is a perfect time for it.”

“And aquamarines?” Clint prompted, his arms tightening as Bucky slid closer.

“We never do give up all our secrets, do we?” Lifting a hand, she brushed it over his jaw as her other curled over Bucky’s forearm. “But we’re trying . . . and we’re much better with each other than we’ve ever been.” Her eyes sparkled. “Besides – blue’s our color.”

“Trust,” he noted, turning his head to press a kiss to her fingertips.

Bucky covered her hand with his free one. “Loyalty,” he agreed as he leaned over to brush his lips over the corner of her mouth.

“And faith.”

**Author's Note:**

> Crossover: The Man from U.N.C.L.E. - and yes, Darcy's the daughter of the three main characters: Illya, Napoleon, & Gaby.


End file.
